


Fifteen

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Happy!verse [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family meets Richard's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen

Everything was ready for tonight. Dinner was in the oven, pudding was ready to go in after, and Richard was setting the table for the six people that would be there tonight.  

Richard wasn’t worried at all. He knew his family were all very accepting of his relationship, even if Harry was the only one who had met Dennis before tonight. They would do everything they could to make Dennis feel welcome. And it would certainly help that Harry’s girlfriend Ginny would be there, since she was friends Dennis’s older brother, Colin, and so knew Dennis pretty well.

There was a knock on the door right at half past six, and Richard made sure to be the first at the door, smiling at his gorgeous boyfriend standing there, with a small bouquet of flowers. Richard leant forward and kissed Dennis quickly, before taking his hand and leading him into the living room where his family and Ginny were sitting.

“You must be Dennis,” Lily said, standing up and walking over to greet Dennis, “I’m Richard’s mother, you can call me Lily if you like.” Dennis held out the bouquet of flowers to her.

“These are for you,” Dennis said quietly, blushing slightly. Richard squeezed his hand gently.

“Oh! How lovely!” Lily exclaimed, “That is really nice of you, Dennis. I’ll go put these in a vase, right away, they’re beautiful.” She took the flowers and left the living room, and James walked over to Richard and Dennis, holding his hand out for Dennis to shake.

“Hi, Dennis. Richard has told us all about you. I’m James,” James said, winking at Richard.

“It’s nice to meet you, sir,” Dennis said, shaking James’s hand.

“Please, call me James,” James said firmly, “Or you can call me Mr. Prongs.”

“Da-ad,” Richard said quietly. James grinned at him, before looking back at Dennis.

“So, Dennis, tell me, do you play Quidditch?” James asked.

“No, sir, I… I enjoy watching it, especially Richard, but… I’m not so good at it myself. Watching Richard fly is amazing though,” Dennis said, smiling at Richard.

“I’m really not that great,” Richard said, “Harry is the one who is fantastic at Quidditch.”

“You are amazing,” Dennis said, sounding slightly awed, “It’s really incredible.” Ginny and Harry watched them from the sofa with smiles on their faces.

“Well, now I know how much you adore my son, I think dinner is ready now,” James said, separating Richard and Dennis and getting in the middle of them, putting his arm around both of them. Dennis gave Richard a slightly alarmed look, but Richard just shrugged as they made their way into the dining room. Since Richard had set the table, a vase had been added to the middle, which had the flowers Dennis brought with him.

“Oh, good, I was just about to call you,” Lily said, coming into the dining room with a plate of potatoes, “James, leave the boys alone.” James grinned and kissed Lily on the cheek, sitting down at the table.

Harry and Ginny went to help Lily bring the food out to the dining room table, and everyone sat down, helping themselves to dinner as they talked, James and Lily trying to direct most of the conversation towards Dennis.

The rest of the night went well, and when it was time for Dennis to leave, Richard made sure to cast some privacy charms so that he could give Dennis a proper snog good night, before going back into the living room.

“He’s such a lovely young boy,” Lily said immediately, “I’m happy for you.” Richard blushed.

“Thanks, Mum,” Richard said.

“I can’t say much for his taste in boys, but yours seems pretty good,” Harry said, walking over to Richard and nudging him with his shoulder.

“Shut up,” Richard said, shoving Harry slightly.

“Boys,” Lily said in a warning tone.

“Sorry, Mum,” Harry and Richard said together.

“I think we should get going,” Ginny said, taking Harry’s hand, “I’m sure Ron is imagining all sorts of horrible situations in which you take advantage of me.” Harry nodded, and said good-bye to his parents and Richard, before he and Ginny left to go to the flat Harry now shared with Ron.

“Do you really like him?” Richard asked his parents after Harry was gone.

“Yes,” James assured him, “We really do. If he makes you happy and treats you well, then of course we like him.”

“I suppose the next step is introducing him to Remus, Sirius, and Peter,” Lily said. Richard was instantly alarmed.

“Oh, no. No, no,” Richard said, looking at his father in horror, “You have to promise, no stupid pranks or anything. You can’t do that. Please.”

“Richard. Would I really do that?” James asked.

“Yes,” Lily and Richard said together.

“And so would Uncle Moony, Uncle Padfoot, and Uncle Wormtail,” Richard added.

“Don’t worry, Richy, Brenda and I will make sure it’s not too bad,” Lily said with a smile.

“No! You can’t help them! That would be worse!” Richard said, and hurried away into his bedroom. Lily grinned at James and kissed him.

“You wouldn’t really, of course,” Lily said quietly.

“No. I can see how important this is to Richy,” James said, “Fun to tease him, all the same.”


End file.
